Adventures of Phantom, Rubber Man, and the Straw Hat Crew
by ring058
Summary: After eating one of the Devil Fruits, Danny gains ghost-like abilities and sets out on his adventure to become a great pirate like his parents. He joins Luffy and Zoro where they recruit many comrades in order to make it through the Grand Line and obtain the One Piece.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and neither do I own One Piece. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman and One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Prologue

Life for young Danny Fenton had never been easy. What made his life even more difficult was being the son of two famous pirates, Jack and Maddie Fenton. Around the age of eleven, Danny's parents set sailed for the sea, leaving him behind to be looked after his parents trusted friend, Admiral Vlad Masters. Danny had desperately wanted to go with them, but they couldn't since their lives as parents was too dangerous for young Danny.

Sad that he had to be left behind, Danny swore an oath to his parents that he would meet again with them and become a great pirate just like them. Danny had an older thirteen-year-old sister Jazz who only hung around until she was thirteen and went off on her own adventures to go pirating.

As mentioned before, Danny being the son to a family of pirates did not have a good reputation. His parents friend, Admiral Vlad Masters constantly bullied Danny and fed him less food. Back then, he had use to be friends with the Fenton's before they became pirates and began to loathe them and only pretended to be their friend. As soon as he got his hands on Danny, he merely pushed him around and bad mouthed his parents.

One day, Danny was so hungry that he sneaked into Vlad's kitchen to get something to eat. He found a strange looking green fruit that he began to munch on. Vlad had caught him in the kitchen and found out what Danny had eaten. To Danny's shock, he had eaten one of the Devil Fruits, a mystical and very rare fruits that gives the person, who eats them, super human powers, but at a cost they are cursed by the sea and will never be able to swim.

After eating the fruits, Danny saw he possessed super human strength and had the ability to turn invisible and walk through walls. The fruits he had just eaten was the Ghostly Fruit. Vlad was outraged since he had planned to use that fruit's power to hunt down pirates.

However, he began to use this situation to his advantage and presented Danny and his powers to the entire town. Witnessing it with their own eyes, everyone began to believe that Danny was a freak and cursed boy and demanded he banded from their town.

Treated like an outcast in his own hometown, Danny fled as the townspeople chased him. Danny realized how alone he was and began to wish he had his mother, father, and sister by his side. But he remembered the vow he made that he would become a great pirate. Ever since then, he made another vow to never cry again and knew that a real pirate doesn't cry. Danny knew if he was to survive in this large world, he would have to train himself to controlling this power.

For two years, Danny manage to gain control of these powers and knew if he was to become a real pirate, he would have to find a pirate crew that would let him join him where he can make some real good use of his abilities.

Later in his life, Danny happen to come passing through in Shells Town. He had stopped by to get something to eat when trouble happen to arrive. Arriving in the restaurant was Helmeppo Morgan, the son if the infamous Marine Captain Morgan.

The thought of Marine's being around Danny just disgusted him, especially with his past regarding Vlad Masters. Helmeppo had came into the restaurant to bully the employee's and customers with his new pet wolf.

Helmeppo try to sick his pet wolf on a young girl named Rika, who hit the wolf with a mop. Danny was about to step in when a green-haired man wearing a black bandanna and carried three sword, who looked like he was about nineteen-years-old, threw a chair at the wolf, knocking it out.

Helmeppo raised his sword at the green-haired man in retaliation for hitting his pet wolf. However, the green-haired man just merely punched Helmeppo. That was when Helmeppo recognized him as the infamous Roronoa Zoro, nicked named: "The Pirate Hunter."

Danny had heard about him and knew he had a reputation of hunting pirates, that most of them feared the fearsome swordsman who can use three swords at once.

Helmeppo took out his gun to shoot Zoro, but Danny used his ghost powers to turn Zoro intangible as the bullet went right through him. Shocked of what he witnessed, Helmeppo demanded that Danny identify himself. Danny had no reputation as of yet, but decided they nickname him; "The Phantom."

Shocked by Danny's strange powers, Helmeppo had realized that Danny must have eaten one of the legendary Devil Fruits. Zoro then told Danny off, saying he didn't need his help, but Danny told him that anyone that messes with the innocent is his business, whether it's somebody else's business or not. Zoro just grinned and decided to let Danny do thing's his own way.

They both were prepared to let Helmeppo get what's coming to him, but Helmeppo decided to use hostages to his advantage. He threaten to kill Rika and other innocents if they agree to turn themselves in and be imprisoned for one full month. In exchange, he'll let Rika and the others live and let them go free if they agree.

Not wanting to get innocents killed because of them, Zoro and Danny agreed to Helmeppo's terms. Zoro was tied up to a pole while Danny was taken inside the Marine's Base and kept locked in a cell, putting chains all around him. He figured if Rika and the others were going to live, he would have to stay in his cell and not use his ghost powers. Danny was pretty confident that he would last a month. But he was unaware of the help that was arriving in Shells Town, which would lead him to his destiny to become a pirate.


End file.
